musicfandomcom-20200222-history
They Might Be Giants
Founded: 1982 Headquarters: Brooklyn, NY Website Link(s): http://www.tmbg.com, http://www.theymightbegiants.com, http://www.dialasong.com, http://www.giantkid.net, TMBG Wiki Label(s) * Bar/None * Elektra * Restless * Hello CD of the Month Club * Idlewild * Rounder * Walt Disney Genre(s) * Nerd Rock * Children's * Pop * Rock * Avant Garde RIYL * XTC * DEVO * The Residents * The Young Fresh Fellows * New MaximumDonkey * Barenaked Ladies Band Members * John Flansburgh * John Linnell Includes Members of * Mono Puff * Hello (The Band) Band Biography John & John formed in 1982, as part of the post-punk scene. Soon, they became known for their tape-backed live shows and their Dial A Song service. Their first album was released in Japan on a bootleg before it came out over here and sold very well, and their second album topped the College Rock charts, leading to them getting picked up by Elektra. They had a few hits, with "Birdhouse In Your Soul" and "Istanbul (Not Constantinople)", and some minor successes with other singles like "The Guitar" and "The Statue Got me High", but Elektra dropped them after Factory Showroom. After that, they went out on their own, hopping from label to label, releasing music but retaining the rights. They won a Grammy for their scoring work on Malcolm in the Middle, and also score The Daily Show. This guide was created with the help of the wonderful TMBW.net site. Discography Albums * They Might Be Giants * Lincoln * Flood * Miscellaneous T * Apollo 18 * John Henry * Factory Showroom * Severe Tire Damage * Long Tall Weekend (MP3 Only) * They Might Be Giants vs. McSweeney's * Mink Car * The Spine * They Got Lost * Venue Songs * Then: The Earlier Years * Dial-A-Song * A User's Guide to They Might Be Giants: Melody, Fidelity, Quantity * 1985 Demo Tape * No! * Here Come The ABCs * Direct From Brooklyn * The Else * Here Come the 123s! * Join Us * Album Raises New and Troubling Questions EPs These are the "Official" EPs; there are many other EPs that feature tracks culled from album tracks and other B-sides. * Don't Let's Start * (She Was A) Hotel Detective * They'll Need A Crane * Purple Toupee (Unreleased) * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * I Palindrome I * The Guitar (The Lion Sleeps Tonight) * ''The Statue Got Me High * Why Does The Sun Shine * Back To Skull * S-E-X-X-Y * Holidayland * Working Undercover For The Man * Indestructible Object * ''The Spine Surfs Alone Singles * Why Does The Sun Shine? b/w Jessica * O Tannenbaum b/w Christmas Cards * Ana Ng * Another First Kiss * AKA Driver * Bangs * Birdhouse In Your Soul * Boss Of Me * Everything Right Is Wrong Again b/w You'll Miss Me * Hey Mr. DJ, I Thought You Said We Had A Deal * Prevenge * Sleeping In The Flowers * Snail Shell * Twisting Appears On Compilations * Rubaiyat * Future Soundtrack For America * A Testimonial Dinner * Wig In A Box: Songs From Hedwig & The Angry Inch * This Is Next Year * Carmen Sandiego: Out Of This World Soundtracks * Malcolm In The Middle * Kids In The Hall: Brain Candy * Moog * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie Mix CDs * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg Whites * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * Do You Want a Happy God, or a Vengeful God? * Why Does It Have To Be Zany? * VoVat's Mix * Wally's Novelty Mix: She Yo-Yos Me and I Yo-Yo Her Back * The Best of 2005...and Before! * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallions * Super Happy Fun-Time Chop-Sockey Mixed Album of Doom * The College Chronicles, Part One * The Biology of Purpose * A Mix Tape. * Obligatory Mix Vol. 1 * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Matt * Man, Mr. Wilson's Funeral Was The Best! * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Djerrid * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Pray For My TV Show * Beam Myself Into The Future * Come On And Buy It * Star Wars: Best Christmas Pageant Ever * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Monosyllabic * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Matt * TMBG Best-Of For Felisa Radio Shows * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 8: Chris develops a taste for chocolate starfish * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 4 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 20 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 13: God Bless Peter Baynham * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 12 * GLR Show Year End Highlights January 3, 1992 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 3 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page * This Might Be A Wiki * Who Knew Solar Satellites Could Rock So Hard? * Ask Grodzki Category:Artists